<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule 1: Always talk about Socializing Club by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537016">Rule 1: Always talk about Socializing Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pmcyt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, M/M, Slight Cum Stuffing, Trans Grayson | Purpled, Trans Male Character, set during the socializing club conflicts, u know the dril if u found it u were looking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop,” Purpled tries, and then cringes internally. His voice didn’t come out nearly as firm as he would have liked, and judging by Fundy’s chuckle, he notices.<br/>“Come on, Purp, we’re resolving our issues.” He says. “Aren’t we?”</p><p>OR: fundy fucks purpled in the socializing club</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy/Grayson | Purpled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pmcyt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rule 1: Always talk about Socializing Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>write abt purpled more you cowards</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room’s too hot. There’s his armor scattered uselessly on the floor, the feeling of the table digging uncomfortably into his skin, and- and Fundy, pressed against him, either of Purpled’s wrists caught in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Purpled’s not </span> <span class="s2">weak</span><span class="s1">, he’s </span> <em><span class="s2">not</span></em><span class="s1">, but he can’t seem to summon any of his usual wit, and Fundy’s not exactly weak, either. Not to mention bigger - Purpled hadn’t noticed, hadn’t cared enough to notice, at first, but the fox has a good few inches on him. He has to bend down, now, to bite at Purpled’s neck, and Purpled bites back a fearful whimper.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop,” Purpled tries, and then cringes internally. His voice didn’t come out nearly as firm as he would have liked, and judging by Fundy’s chuckle, he notices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Purp, we’re resolving our issues.” He says. “Aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The fox ends his sentence by pressing his knee into the boy’s crotch. Purpled’s face heats up, but he doesn’t make a noise, as if it does anything to hide the terror radiating off of him. He </span> <em><span class="s2">can’t</span></em> <span class="s1"> make a noise, can’t speak or reply or do anything as the older man covers him, and suddenly Purpled is very aware of the erection pressing against his hip. He gasps, and his cunt throbs, traitorously, as the situation becomes </span> <em><span class="s2">real</span></em><span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sstop-“ He tries, again, and this time it is a whine, a plead. Fundy smiles against his skin, and then sinks his sharp teeth into the junction of Purpled’s neck and shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teen shouts, struggling, but it’s uncoordinated and weak-willed. He bites harder, until the pain overwhelms Purpled enough that he goes slack. Purpled doesn’t even realize the way his eyes sting, but he feels blood seep out around Fundy’s teeth and down his arm, staining the inside of his hoodie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Fundy says, happily. “Just relax, yeah? We can solve this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fox removes his hands from Purpled’s wrists, but the blond feels too weak, suddenly, to even think about fighting back. Then Fundy’s hands are on his hips, repositioning him so his cock presses directly against the younger’s pussy through the layers of fabric. Fundy raises an eyebrow at him, rolling his hips. Purpled’s too dazed to think about why he might be confused before realizing, oh, of course, Fundy wouldn’t know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have something to tell me, Purp?” He says. His voice suddenly sounds lower, and there’s a tone Purpled can’t place. He squeezes his eyes shut instead of answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Fundy starts pulling away, and a faraway part of Purpled’s mind thinks </span> <em><span class="s2">maybe that turned him off</span></em><span class="s1">, but then the fox’s fingers are at his waistband, pulling his pants and underwear down in one motion. Purpled squeaks at suddenly being exposed, trying to press his thighs together and failing as Fundy is still between them. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh, </span> <em><span class="s2">Purpled</span></em><span class="s1">,” he breathes, and he sounds almost </span> <span class="s2">reverent</span> <span class="s1">. It makes Purpled sick. “If I had known...”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The boy doesn’t have time to wonder </span> <em><span class="s2">known what?</span></em> <span class="s1"> before Fundy’s fingers are pressing against him, sliding through his folds. When he pulls back, momentarily, a trail of slick connects them, and Purpled hates the realization that he’s wet. It’s only a moment, though, before Fundy’s fingers are on him again, more firmly, rubbing circles against his entrance without actually pushing in. It’s reminiscent of the way Purpled touches himself, and it sends pleasure shooting down his legs and up his spine. Fundy doesn’t seem to care whether it’s pleasure he wants or not. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Purpled...” The older saying his voice makes the teen snap back to attention. The fox looks fond, and he sighs happily at Purpled’s little cry as a finger slips into him. “You know what this means, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t. He shakes his head. He could say no, but even one of Fundy’s fingers has rendered him speechless, too overwhelmed by the way it rubs against his walls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can solve all of this forever, now. We’ll never have conflict again!” He says, Purpled’s anxiety growing with every word. It all comes crashing down when the fox continues, “All I have to do is breed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">No</span> </em> <span class="s1">-“ Purpled chokes out, or tries, because another one of Fundy’s fingers slips into him and starts to scissor him open. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be perfect,” Fundy exhales. “You’ll look perfect carrying my pups, and I’ll take good care of you, you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Nonononono</span></em> <span class="s1">, Purpled sobs. He doesn’t know when he started crying. Fundy noses at his cheek in a way that’s probably meant to be comforting, but it’s offset by a third finger and the way it makes him feel somehow uncomfortably full despite the fact he’s taken more before.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy seems intent on taking his time with fingering him open, pushing the digits as deep as he can get them, and then spreading them apart. He’s thorough, though not necessarily gentle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Purpled can’t even bring himself to feel relieved when Fundy’s fingers eventually leave him, not when he knows what’s coming. And, inevitably, he hears the clattering of a belt being undone, and then a zipper. He can’t look, but it doesn’t matter, because soon enough he feels the hot, blunt head of Fundy’s dick at his entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fox ruts against him, once, twice, cock catching on the rim of his pussy but not quite pushing in. Purpled slings one of his arms over his face. It feels like torture, being unable to stop what’s about to happen, but somehow being empty now is just as bad. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fundy, please,” he says, finally. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for. Fundy decides for him. His hips shift, and then his cock finally, finally pushes past the ring of his cunt and into him. It’s bigger, more than his fingers were, and the stretch burns. Even though he was fingered, he’s not wet enough to take the uncomfortable edge off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy slides into him slowly, stops, pulls back slightly and then forces himself deeper. It feels like years before the fox is finally fully inside him. He stops there for a bit, like he’s just reveling in the feeling of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel so good,” Fundy murmurs. “I could stay inside you like this forever. I could fuck you over and over until there’s no way you won’t get pregnant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fox leans forward again, breath hitting Purpled’s neck. The teen whimpers. Fundy goes on, “I’ll fuck you while you’re pregnant, too, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. You’d just be too irresistible, round with the pups I fucked into you... Would you like that? I know you would.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Purpled doesn’t have it in him to disagree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy starts moving, slowly, each push in pulling sounds out of Purpled he didn’t know he could make, scared whines and cries. Tears soak into his sleeve where it still covers his eyes. He hates this. Even though his body adjusts and it stops hurting as much. Fundy’s groans and the sounds of skin hitting skin seem impossibly loud. The fox’s hands leave his hips, suddenly, sliding under his hoodie. Fundy doesn’t seem like he can be bothered to actually remove Purpled’s clothing, opting instead to just shove his binder up and out of the way. One of Fundy’s hands cup his tits, roll a nipple between his fingers, and the older coos at the way Purpled’s insides flutter around him in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll have to feed our pups, yknow,” the fox says, distantly. His eyes are glazed and faraway when Purpled dares to look. Like he’s not entirely there. Purpled wishes he could be anywhere but here. Fundy picks up speed until he’s fucking into the teen almost animalistically, and Purpled can’t stifle the noises of pleasure he makes between his sobbing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘M close,” Fundy mumbles. “Gonna fill you so good- d’ya wanna cum, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Purpled shakes his head no. He doesn’t, he doesn’t want anything more to happen than what </span> <span class="s2"><em>is</em>, </span><span class="s1">but Fundy laughs.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be like that, it’s okay. Here...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand that was messing with his tit trails down again, between his thighs, and Purpled chokes when the fox’s fingers reach his clit. He rubs at him hard and messy and uncoordinated, but sure enough it makes Purpled’s toes curl and a familiar heat start to spread through him. He must clench, because suddenly Fundy moans and Purpled becomes aware of something expanding at the base of his cock. He doesn’t know what it is, can’t gather his thought enough to even wonder, because suddenly it slips inside of him, stretching him beyond what he’d ever taken before, and then he’s cumming. It shakes him apart, overwhelms him and leaves him sobbing and sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fundy groans as Purpled’s cunt pulsates around him, fucking him through it and rubbing his clit to draw out aftershocks.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“‘M gonna come, Purp- </span> <em><span class="s2">Fuck</span></em><span class="s1">, I’m gonna knot you so good,” Fundy rambles. A distant part of Purpled’s mind starts to panic again, but he’s too fucked-out, too tired to consider struggling. A second later Fundy’s knot expands fully, and he shoves himself into the teen as deep as he can before locking himself in place. It </span> <em><span class="s2">hurts</span></em><span class="s1">, and if Purpled was nauseous before, it’s nothing compared to how he feels now as Fundy’s cum fills him. Fundy leans forward, still shooting ropes into him, and drags him into a kiss that every part of Purpled’s mind screams for him to fight. His body won’t listen to him. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s an eternity before Fundy’s orgasm fully passes, but even then his knot is still in place. Purpled’s vision is blurred and spotty from a combination of tears and exhaustion. He hiccups against Fundy’s mouth, and the fox shushes him, gently, a hand coming up to pet his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did so well, Purp. Our pups are gonna be so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Purpled can’t focus, can’t think or do anything, and Fundy’s voice is the last thing he hears before he gives in and loses consciousness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>